A New Beginning
by rravenwings
Summary: An alternate ending to the Last Hope
1. Chapter 1

"Firestar!" Sandstorm's anguished cry rang through camp as she raced to the body of her mate. Dovewing watched as Sandstorm stopped by his body and let out a wail. Dovewing looked away, grief bubbling in her chest.

"He shouldn't have died." She whispered as Squirrelflight joined Sandstorm to crouch by Firestar's body. She looked at Lionblaze who stood beside her with his head bowed.

"It was his time." Lionblaze sighed and sat down. "He was a great leader, and he sacrificed his life for us. Brambleclaw will be a great leader."

"Yes he will." Speaking of Brambleclaw, where was he? Dovewing looked around camp and swallowed. She did not see the brown tabby. The gray molly turned to Lionblaze. "Where is he?"

"I don't know." Lionblaze looked like he was about to say something else before he was interrupted.

"No!" Hollyleaf's yowl startled Dovewing, and she spun around to see Hollyleaf standing over a familiar body. She ran over and pushed her way past Foxleap and Graystripe. Brambleclaw's throat had a gash in it, and the deputy was still. Hollyleaf crouched next to her foster father and pushed her face into his fur. Dovewing stepped back to let Squirrelflight past and stood next to Ivypool.

"What will we do?" Ivypool questioned. Dovewing looked at her sister and swallowed nervously.

"I don't know." Dovewing sat next to Ivypool and leaned on her sister. "Has this ever happened before? Has a clan been left completely leaderless?"

"Will StarClan give us a sign?" Brightheart asked Jayfeather, her tail twitching back and forth.

Jayfeather looked up from Brambleclaw's body. "I think they want us to decide."

"How?" Blossomfall asked as she walked over to her brother.

"A vote." Squirrelflight looked tired and sad, but her head was held high. "As a clan we will decide who our next leader will be."

"Is that even allowed?" Daisy meowed.

"We have no other choice." Dustpelt said. He stood next to Squirrelflight. "We can each vote for a cat, and whoever has the most votes becomes leader." Dovewing nodded at that, the idea seemed reasonable. "I vote for Squirrelflight."

…

"Squirrelstar! Squirelstar! Squirrelstar!" The clan chanted after they were finished voting. Most cats had voted for Squirrelflight, and the other popular choice was Linblaze.

Dovewing looked up and sighed. Two new stars were shining. _Are Firestar and Brambleclaw up there already? Do they approve of our choice?_

"I will do my best to honour Firestar and Brambleclaw. Firestar was a great leader, and I am sure that Brambleclaw would have been a great one too." Squirrelflight paused, "Now it is time for me to choose a deputy."

Dovewing waited with bated breath and glanced around at her clanmates. Surely Squirrelflight would choose Lionblaze? He was the only warrior who couldn't be beaten in battle. He'd make a powerful deputy and leader someday.

"Will you be my deputy Hollyleaf?"

The molly stared at her foster mother, her eyes wide and fur quivering. "Really?"

Squirrelflight nodded. "I trust you, and you have always tried to do what you thought was best for the clan. You were brave returning to the clan after what happened. I believe that you will be good for this clan."

Hollyleaf dipped her head. "I accept."

Leafpool burst through the crowd of cats. "My sister," She murmured as she pressed her head to Squirrelflight's. "You deserve this honour. Thank you for everything you have done for me."

"Squirrelflight licked Leafpool's ear. "I would do it again in a heartbeat." She vowed.

Leafpool walked over to Hollyleaf. "And my daughter." Her eyes shone with pride as she looked at the black molly. "I have put you through so much, and I am sorry for that. You will be a great deputy."

"I forgive you." Hollyleaf licked Leafpool's shoulder. "You did what you thought was best, even though it was hard for you."

Jayfeather padded forward to stand beside Dovewing. "An ending, and a beginning." He observed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Today we are going to learn how to fight in tunnels." Hollyleaf spoke from beside on of the tunnel entrances. "Can anyone tell me why it's important to know this?"

"In case we get attacked by WindClan again." Poppyfrost mewed.

Hollyleaf nodded. "And in case anyone else tries to attack us."

"Can we go in yet?" Cherrypaw asked as the tip of her tail twitched impatiently.

"Not yet." Her mentor, Foxleap said. Cherrypaw sighed.

Hollyleaf looked at the cats she had chosen to follow her today, Foxleap, Cherrypaw, Bumblestripe, Seedpaw, and Poppyfrost. "Is everyone ready?" She asked the group of cats. All of the cats nodded. "Okay then. Follow me." The deputy led the way into the tunnels with Foxleap bringing up the rear. "And _don't _try to explore on your own."

The light from the tunnel entrance soon died away as Hollyleaf walked further into the tunnels. The cool, damp air washed over her fur. She had spent so much time walking through these tunnels that she had memorized every turn and every slope. Some things were different of course. The ground beneath her was rougher than before and there was a small pebble she stepped on that had not been there before. "Watch your step."

"Isn't it strange being back?" Cherrypaw called from her place behind Poppyfrost.

Hollyleaf sighed. "Yes it is."

"Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes. But it is great being home." Hollyleaf continued to lead the group toward the cave, her ears pricked to listen ahead. It was highly unlikely that there would be anyone else, but it never hurt to be careful.

"Hollyleaf!" Bumblestripe meowed. "Seedpaw needs help."

"Okay!" Hollyleaf stopped and Poppyfrost bumped into her. The warrior whispered a quick apology. She turned around in the narrow space and began to squeeze past the cats. They hissed and muttered as she made her way to Seedpaw. "It's okay. There's nothing to be scared of. The tunnels are safe."

"But what if there's someone else in here?"

"I doubt there is. But even if there was another cat down here, you have us to protect you. Okay?"

"I guess. Can you walk with me?"

"Yes. Poppyfrost, can you take the lead and ignore any side tunnels. Just keep walking straight ahead until you get to the cave."

"Okay!" Poppyfrost said and began to walk. Hollyleaf walked beside Seedpaw until they got to the cave, occasionally telling her about the tunnels. By the time they reached it Seedpaw was calm.

"Thanks." The young molly mewed.

"You're welcome." Hollyleaf walked closer to the river and let the familiar sounds wash over her. "The water level is low right now, so the river won't flood. It's perfectly safe." She told the others.

"What if one of us falls in?" Foxleap asked.

"That probably won't happen. But if it does one of us will fish you out."

"What if you can't?" Seedpaw meowed.

"The river leads to the lake. As long as you keep your head above water you would be fine." Seedpaw nodded in response.

Cherrypaw looked at the walls of the cave. "What are we going to learn first?"

Hollyleaf sat down and said "The space is small so you need to keep your blows short and tight. It would hurt if you accidentally hit your paw off of the wall, and that would make it easier for your opponent. Don't rear up unless you know that you have enough room above your head. You do _not _want to hit your head."

Bumblestripe twitched his whiskers. "Any other tips?"

Hollyleaf nodded. "Yes. If you think you can beat your opponent and are comfortable fighting in the dark, lead them away from the light. The darkness can be used as an advantage. If you're not comfortable or need accuracy, fight in the light." She stopped and looked at the other cats. "Trapping your opponent against the wall is a good strategy. Use your whiskers and your tail tip to sense where the walls are. Remember, you might not always be able to see. You will need to rely on your sense of smell and your hearing."

Hollyleaf walked closer to the group. "Okay, I'll partner you up. Foxleap, you practice with Cherrypaw. Bumblestripe, you go with Seedpaw. Poppyfrost, you partner up with me. Any questions?"

"What if we need help?" Seedpaw asked.

"Just ask me and I'll help you. After fighting with your partner for a while you can train with another cat."


End file.
